Su princesa
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: [NyoFritz] Federica se ha escapado y Gilbert preocupado sale en su búsqueda. "Casi se pasa aquel bulto muerto de frío, acurrucado contra un árbol y con una hoguera apagada en frente. Pero, como pensó, era tan asombroso y la quería tanto que nunca podría pasar de ella"


**La idea de este fic me la dio roboticmix al enseñarme imágenes de NyoFritz y haciendo que me entrara ganas de escribir sobre ella. He cambiado un poco los acontecimientos, por que pienso que al ser una chica, y no un chico, la historia de NyoFritz sería un poco distinta que la de Fritz, sin embargo la idea sigue siendo la misma.**

**Para planear un poco como sería la vida de NyoFritz ando preparando otro fic de ella en exclusiva que tenía pensado subir antes de este, pero mis acosadoras me amenazaban de muerte de manera hard por lo que he tenido que precipitar la subida de este fic para que tenerlas contentas y que no vinieran a mi casa a matarme.**

**Disfrutar de la lectura**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya y a la historia. NyoFritz, es decir, Federica, es una chica que bien podría haber sido imaginaba bien diferente.**_

* * *

_**Su princesa**_

Nadie encontraba a Federica en todo el palacio. La joven adolescente hija del monarca de Prusia había desaparecido. Algunos, miembros del servicio doméstico, decían que la habían visto huir en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras terminaban la jornada. Otros, miembros del ejército, hablaban de haber visto una figura, como la de la princesa Federica, correr a caballo por los exteriores del castillo al alba, cuando empezaban el entrenamiento.

Su padre, en cólera, iba de un lado a otro, mientras su nación, el joven albino de ojos rojizos, debía seguirle por todas partes, sin salir del castillo. Odiaba esa posición pasiva que tenía que adoptar. Él quería ir a buscar a su princesa junto al resto. No podía quedarse allí de brazos cruzados, ni siendo testigo de las discusiones de los progenitores de la chica sobre quién tenía la culpa de aquello. Le hubiera gustado gritarle al monarca que él tenía la culpa, poniéndose del lado de la reina consorte. Pero llevó aquel discurso a su mente y por primera vez se mantuvo callado, conocía el mal genio del rey y temía que cualquiera de sus palabras pudiera repercutir en la joven desaparecida. No sería la primera vez que Federica iba a buscarle con lágrimas secas en las mejillas por que su padre le había golpeado por cualquier hecho, lejos de los brutales entrenamientos para la guerra que debía de soportar. ¿No podía comprender que tenía una pequeña flor por hija?

La llegada de la noche liberó a Gilbert de la cadena que le ataba al monarca y ataviado con un grueso abrigo encima de su habitual uniforme militar, salió de palacio a caballo. Corrió por el paraje desolador que se abría ante él, gritando el nombre de la chica. Tras recorrer los caminos varias veces y ver al caballo cansado, saltó de la montura maldiciendo y amarró las riendas del animal a un árbol cerca del lago que permanecía en estado líquido pese al frío, para que pudiera reponerse, antes de salir y buscar de nuevo, esta vez a pie, lejos del camino. Era conocedor de la falta orientación que tenía Federica.

Su nombre seguía saliendo de sus fríos labios y se lo llevaba el viento. Tenía que encontrarla y aunque quizás no fuera tan convincente para llevarla de vuelta a casa, aparte de mala orientación poseía la cabezonería de su señor padre, al menos quería asegurarse de que estuviera sana y salva. Que nadie la hubiera secuestrado. Que nadie le hubiera hecho nada, porque sería capaz de hacer la guerra con quien fuera por ella.

A cada carrera, había un momento en el que se paraba, miraba a los lados buscando alguna pista y volvía a echar a correr al no encontrar nada.

Casi se le pasa aquel uniforme azul prusiano que ella solía llevar en un intento de parecerse a aquel modelo que su padre esperaba de ella. De aquel "Federico" que deseaba tener. Casi se pasa aquel bulto muerto de frío, acurrucado contra un árbol y con una hoguera apagada en frente.

Pero, como pensó, era tan asombroso y la quería tanto que nunca podría pasar de ella, por lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer frente suya.

—¡Federica!—Exclamó, haciendo que la princesa abriera los ojos antes de que se lanzara a sus brazos llorando.

El prusiano en un primer instante se quedó paralizado, aunque luego alzo los brazos y la rodeó pegándola contra su cuerpo. A pesar de que como albino tenía la piel fría, era capaz de notar lo helada que estaba la chica, por lo que se quitó como pudo el abrigo para colocárselo por encima de los hombros al menos.

—¡Tenía mucho miedo!—Le lloriqueaba contra el pecho de manera fuerte. Gilbert temía que los escuchará, a pesar de que la búsqueda por aquel día haría horas que se había detenido. Quería tenerla para él en aquel momento—¡Creía que me quedaría aquí para siempre, Gilbert! ¡Que nadie me encontraría!—Y que le llamara Gilbert le hizo saber al hombre que en aquellos momentos le hablaba como a una persona, como a un amigo, como a un compañero.

—El asombroso yo nunca dejaría que eso te pasara. ¿Acaso creías eso?—Alzó una ceja mirando hacia abajo, aunque solo pudo verle el cabello, por que seguía sin querer separarse de su pecho.

—¡Pensaba que estabas demasiado enfadado por haberme ido así!—Sollozo fuertemente un par de veces y Gilbert acabó por sentarse en el suelo contra otro árbol y con ella entre las piernas, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

—¡Pero eso no significa nada! ¡Me sigo preocupando por ti! ¡Nunca olvides eso! ¡Por mucho que pueda estar enfadado contigo, el asombroso yo te sigue queriendo!

Gilbert no pudo ver el violento sonrojo que se le formó a la chica por tales palabras

—Y hablando de eso…—El chico continuó la conversación—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Federica se removió un poco y acabó separándose de él lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

—Hans me lo pidió…—Acabó diciendo.

Hans Hermann von Katte era teniente en el ejército prusiano y en aquellos momentos era la persona más odiada por Gilbert.

—¿Y dónde está él?—Sin duda creía que iba a aparecer en cualquier momento.¡¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar a su princesa sola con aquel clima invernal?! Iba a tener más que palabras con él en cuánto le viera.

—No lo sé… No me quiso acompañar de vuelta cuando le dije, a medio camino, que no podía irme—Murmuró con la rojez en las mejillas y mirando al suelo—Temía las represalias.

Un soldado prusiano no tenía miedo a nada, se dijo Gilbert antes de bufar.

—¿Y por qué no podías irte?—Sin duda eso le interesaba, por lo que se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

Ella puso ambas manos sobre sus brazos, acercándose un poco a él, mirando de reojo como la nuez se movió ligeramente cuando el albino tragó tras tal gesto.

—No podía dejarte

En un ataque de nervios, el albino se levantó del suelo y río demostrando aquellos sentimientos.

Federica le miró con el rostro ladeado, sentándose de rodillas sobre sus pies sin comprender que le había pasado a Gilbert, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño lugar, pasándose la mano por el cabello, actitud que a la princesa le hizo gracia por que le recordaba a cuando Austria se ponía nervioso, sin embargo supo que sería mejor que nunca le comentara tal pensamiento.

—¿Gilbert?—Preguntó ella con suavidad al ver que él no decía nada

—¿Cómo que no podías dejarme?—Gilbert parecía más tranquilo, porque en su pensamiento estaba la idea de que sus palabras se referían a la condición de Federica como princesa y futura monarca de Prusia. Seguro que era eso. Otra cosa no era… ¿correcto?

—Eres muy importante para mí… Más que un amigo o un país—La chica se levantó y se acercó a é casi corriendo, lo que hizo que el hombre volviera a tragar sintiendo que podía prever las palabras que la castaña le diría a continuación—Te quiero, Gilbert.

La nación adquirió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas por tales palabras, a la vez que la chica tomaba calor para ponerse de puntillas y darle un casto y puro beso en los labios al de los ojos rojos.

—Por eso no me podía ir con Hans, me estaría engañando a mi…—Y Gilbert no la dejó terminar de hablar, porque la tomó de la cintura y le dio un nuevo beso callando todas las palabras.

Su princesa había vuelto a casa.


End file.
